Breaking Sunset
by kadronya
Summary: Ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans Breaking Dawn si Bella n'avait pas fait appel à Rosalie pour lui demander de l'aide après avoir apprit qu'Edward voulait tuer le bébé à leur retour à Forks.
1. Chapitre 1 Point de vue de Bella

.

…Entre deux chapitres de _« Quatre vies à relier »_, _« Malefoy et Granger ou comment atteindre le 7__e__ Ciel »_ et _« Réapprendre à vivre », _je vous présente ma version de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans _Breaking Dawn_ si Bella n'avait pas fait appel à Rosalie pour lui demander de l'aide après avoir apprit qu'Edward voulait tuer le bébé à leur retour à Forks.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture !

.

.

_« Je posai la main sur mon ventre, guettant une nouvelle manifestation, les joues couvertes de larmes._

_-Bella ?_

_Je me retournai, inquiétée par ses intonations. Trop froides et prudentes. Son expression y correspondait d'ailleurs en tous points. Vides, dures._

_Puis il s'aperçut que je pleurais._

_-Bella ! s'exclama-t-il en traversant la pièce pour prendre mon visage entre ses paumes. Tu as mal ?_

_-Non, non !_

_Il m'attira contre lui._

_-N'aie pas peur. Nous serons à la maison dans seize heures. Tout va bien se passer, Carlisle sera prêt à notre arrivée. Nous règlerons le problème, et tu iras bien._

_-Comment ça, régler le problème ?_

_Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens._

_-Nous allons te débarrasser de cette chose avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en prendre à toi. Rassure-toi, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal._

_-Cette _chose _? répétai-je, incrédule. »_

~Breaking Dawn, chapitre 7 « Surprise ! »

.

…Je reprends l'histoire à partir d'ici seulement dans ce qui suit, Edward et Kaure ont déjà discutés de l'enfant que porte Bella et connaissent le destin funeste qui attend cette dernière s'ils ne se débarrassent pas du bébé…

.

.

…**Breaking Sunset**

.

.

Edward venait de filer à vitesse vampirique dans notre chambre afin de préparer nos affaires, me laissant complètement désemparée.

Je m'étais trompée : Edward ne voulait pas du bébé.

Pire, il s'en référait comme d'une _chose_, d'un monstre qui me voulait du mal.

Tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs venaient de se briser en un millier d'éclats tandis que j'entendais de nouveaux les pleurs de mon bébé –qui résonnaient d'habitude lors de mes innombrables cauchemars- signe que tout ce que je venais d'entendre était bien réel.

Comment Edward pouvait envisager de le tuer ?

Comment pouvait-il vouloir mettre un terme à la vie de son propre fils ?

Ne voyait-il pas que ce petit être était le fruit de notre amour ?

Qu'il ne pouvait pas _volontairement_ me faire souffrir ?

Je n'arrivai d'ailleurs pas à croire qu'il comptait s'en débarrasser sans même me demander mon avis !

Je ne l'avais pas encore vu mais je l'aimais déjà de tout mon cœur et je refusais de le voir mourir, quitte à m'enfuir loin d'Edward !

Je sentis mon cœur se briser en deux. Pouvais-je vraiment envisager de quitter Edward –l'amour de mon éternité- pour sauver mon enfant ? Un coup se fit sentir dans mon ventre et je sentis ma détermination revenir en bloc : Oui, je le pouvais et le ferais si nécessaire.

Je devais sauver mon bébé.

Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule et relevai les yeux, surprise voir la fameuse Kaure en face de moi, l'air triste mais soucieuse et très vite, une idée germa dans mon esprit :

J'allai m'enfuir avec elle !

Dehors, il faisait grand beau, Edward ne pourra pas nous suivre et le temps qu'il fasse nuit, mon odeur se sera déjà dissipée par les fragrances des millions de personnes qui vivaient à Rio de Janeiro ! De plus, Alice ne pouvait apparemment plus me voir dans ses visions, ne pouvant donc pas avertir Edward de ma fuite ou lui dénoncer l'endroit où je me trouverais.

C'était parfait et l'adrénaline qui commença à courir dans mes veines me donna le courage de faire se qui me trottait dans la tête.

Prise dans un élan spontané, je pris un morceau de papier et un stylo avant d'écrire un mot à l'attention d'Edward que je posai sur le bar de la cuisine avant de prendre mon sac à main qui contenaient tous mes papiers et de l'argent :

.

_« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien te dire mais te quitter est la seule solution :_

_Je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi et te voir tuer notre –mon- bébé !_

_Je l'aime autant que je t'aime, comprends-moi…_

_Bella »_

.

Je pris la femme au sang des Indiens de Ticuna par le bras avant de la tirer vers la porte d'entrée.

Je vis à son visage qu'elle avait l'air déboussolée, déçue, triste, croyant certainement que la mettais dehors, ce qui m'arrangea puisqu'Edward pouvait lire ses pensées mais quand elle me vit la suivre jusqu'au pointeau et monter dans son bateau où patientait Gustavo, elle comprit mes intentions et prononça fortement quelques mots au pilote qui démarra le moyen de locomotion.

Nous prîmes rapidement de la vitesse puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le continent tandis que Kaure me prenait dans ses bras avant de me caresser les cheveux, maternelle.

Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'Edward se soit rendu compte que j'étais partie étant donné qu'il était trop plongé dans ses propres pensées meurtrières pour avoir fait attention à ce que je faisais derrière son dos.

Mais au moins, mon bébé était sauvé pour le moment.

Puis mes émotions prirent le dessus sur moi et je me mis à pleurer.

Je pleurai ma séparation avec Edward, son choix qui m'avait contraint à prendre la fuite, mais en sentant un coup du bébé, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision : Même si j'aimai Edward plus que tout, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer mon enfant surtout qu'il comptait certainement le faire de gré ou de force, ne se souciant pas de mon point de vue et de mon avis, surtout.

J'allais porter ce bébé, le mettre au monde même si je devais en mourir !

Le trajet se fit dans le silence.

Mes larmes ne tarirent pas, provoquées par les souvenirs de notre lune de miel. De notre première fois, aux visites de l'île, à mes piètres tentatives de séduction jusqu'à l'annonce de ma grossesse.

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête mais une seule chose demeurait : Ça ne faisait que dix-huit jours que nous étions mariés que nous étions déjà séparés.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir le quitter. Pas après ce que j'avais vécut quand il avait rompu avec moi après mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, c'était jusque là, inconcevable. Mais là, c'était une nécessité car je ne permettrais pas qu'il tue mon enfant.

Je préfèrerais être loin de lui, et souffrir de la distance que j'imposais que de finir par le haïr pour avoir mit fin à la vie de mon bébé.

Seulement, malgré mes convictions, j'avais mes doutes, et beaucoup de questions taraudèrent mon esprit :

Allais-je seulement revoir Edward ?

Allais-je tout simplement mourir en donnant naissance à mon fils ?

A quoi ressemblerait mon bébé ? Serait-il humain ou vampire ?

Je n'avais aucune réponse à donner, juste des suppositions mais à cet instant je regrettais de ne pas avoir le soutien de ma famille dans cette épreuve.

Je vis le continent apparaitre devant mes yeux et une peur sourde apparut en moi : Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je ne pouvais pas me rendre chez un médecin ou à l'hôpital, ma grossesse étant trop anormale pour qu'on ne parle pas de mon cas dans les médias.

J'avais de l'argent liquide sur moi, mais dès que j'utiliserais ma carte bleue, les Cullen me repèreront, me trouveront et tueront mon enfant.

C'était inconcevable !

Je pleurai d'autant plus sous l'affirmation qui s'imposa à moi : Je n'étais qu'une pitoyable humaine incapable de protéger son bébé !

Je sentis des bras m'aider à me relever et nous descendîmes de notre bateau mais au lieu de me lâcher, la personne qui me tint m'emmena vers une vieille coccinelle beige dans lequel elle me fit monter.

Je tournai la tête, surprise, vers Kaure qui me fit un sourire rassurant.

Elle démarra sans un mot, mais elle posa sa main droite dans la mienne avant de la serrer doucement, comme pour montrer son soutien.

Nous quittions Rio et au fur et à mesure que nous roulions, les paysages urbains disparurent pour laisser place à une végétation abondante. Enormément abondante.

Je dus m'endormir car quand je me réveillai, il faisait nuit.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir que c'était Kaure qui secouait doucement mon épaule pour que je la suive.

Quelle ne fus pas ma surprise quand je vis que l'on se trouvait dans une réserve indienne !

Ils connaissaient sûrement la nature de mon bébé !

Ils allaient m'aider !

Un homme de l'âge de mon père qui semblait être le chef de la réserve de par sa stature et la sagesse qui transparaissait de ses yeux s'approcha de nous et avec Kaure, se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue. Ce n'était même pas du portugais alors je compris qu'ils parlaient dans la langue de leur peuple.

L'homme me regarda avant de fixer mon ventre sur lequel je posai mes mains, protectrice et je vis un éclair de peur traverser ses traits avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne me regarde avec une sorte de pitié.

Je ne comprenais rien mais la façon dont Kaure passa son bras sur mes épaules, maternelle, avant de me serrer contre elle et le regard dur mais surtout déterminé que le chef posa sur moi, je compris qu'ils n'allaient rien faire pour mon bébé.

Certes, la femme m'avait aidé, mais elle l'avait fait pour me sauver, _moi_, rien de plus.

Après tout, eux aussi devaient connaitre les légendes sur le _Libishomen_, le monstre buveur de sang qui ne s'attaquait qu'aux belles femmes. Ils n'allaient pas soutenir le petit être engendré par une des créatures dont ils étaient effrayés !

Comment avais-je pu croire qu'ils allaient me soutenir dans mon choix ?

Ils pensaient sûrement que je voulais me débarrasser du bébé d'où ma fuite de l'île avec Kaure !

La femme me tira jusqu'à une maison en rondins de bois qu'elle ouvrit avant de nous y faire entrer. Elle était vide mais aux vues des photos de famille où Kaure était entourée d'enfants, je compris qu'on était chez elle.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à une petite cuisine et sortit d'un frigo, les restes d'un repas qu'elle fit réchauffer avant de le poser devant moi. Mais rien qu'à l'odeur, une violente nausée me prit et, ne sachant pas où se trouvait les toilettes, je courus jusqu'à l'évier et vomissais trippes et boyaux sous les exclamations de Kaure qui m'attrapa les cheveux pour me les tirer en arrière.

Quand j'eus fini, elle me donna une serviette humide avec laquelle j'essuyai ma bouche avant qu'elle ne me montre la salle de bain où je pris une douche chaude mais rapide -je ne voulais pas profiter de sa générosité- puis me fit allonger sur un lit après avoir ouvert une des deux portes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

J'étais épuisée, mais j'étais consciente du danger dans lequel je mettais mon bébé en restant dans cette réserve.

Je devais partir. Encore fuir.

C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte avant de me réveiller en sursaut par un cauchemar :

Mon bébé, brûlé sur un bucher qu'entouraient les Volturi, les Cullen, Kaure en riant. Moi essayant de le sauver, sans succès, mes pitoyables forces humaines n'équivalant en rien face à celles des vampires.

Je reprenais pied avec la réalité, essuyant mon front en sueur.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquais qu'il faisait toujours nuit dehors et que la maisonnée était silencieuse.

C'était ma chance !

Je me levais puis me dirigeai silencieusement vers la porte de sortie, priant pour que ma maladresse ne se manifeste pas.

En sortant enfin du domicile de Kaure, je remarquais que toute la réserve était endormie et prise d'un courage et d'une détermination sans faille, je me dirigeai vers la forêt qu'entourait le village indien. Je n'avais rien pris avec moi mais je sentais que c'était inutile :

Il faisait trop chaud pour prendre une couverture et je n'arrivais plus à manger de nourriture humaine. Au cas où, je mangerais les fruits que je trouverais dans la forêt.

Et je marchai.

Doucement, en stoppant quelques minutes à pas mal d'arbres pour souffler un peu, mais sûrement. Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps mes pas m'éloignaient du village mais le soleil commença tout lentement à faire son apparition.

J'étais épuisée, stoppais ma marche de plus en plus souvent mais je refusais de m'arrêter complètement sachant que les indiens de la réserve allaient me rattraper et tuer mon bébé.

Je devais continuer.

Mon enfant m'encourageait en me donnant des petits coups de pieds.

Marcher encore malgré que je sois à bout de souffle, d'énergie.

Encore.

Et encore.

Soudainement, j'entendis un craquement provenant de ma droite et avant que je ne m'évanouisse sous la fatigue, je pus voir un homme s'approcher de moi.

_Encore un effort, Bella !_

-Ne touchez pas à mon bébé, soufflai-je à bout de force avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mes mains posées sur mon ventre.

J'ignorai combien de temps je dormais, mais je sortis de l'inconscience –et surtout de mon cauchemar habituel- qui m'avait enveloppée par le chuchotement de deux voix non loin de moi ainsi que par le crépitement d'un feu qui me réchauffait.

J'étais bien, apaisée, reposée. Je ne voulais plus quitter cette bulle confortable dans laquelle je me trouvais.

C'est le contact d'une main tiède caressant mon front qui brisa ma quiétude et qui me fit ouvrir les yeux afin de voir qui m'avait secourut :

Un très jeune homme aux cheveux mis longs, nattés, à la peau cacao qui se mariait parfaitement à ses yeux couleur de teck me souriait, tendrement.

Etrangement, je fus rassurée en sa présence, me permettant de lui rendre son geste avant que je ne tourne la tête vers sa compagne et là, je ne pus retenir un petit cri d'effroi en me tenant le ventre quand je vis ses yeux rouges :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le garçon, Huilen ne te fera aucun mal.

-Mais c'est un vampire qui boit du sang humain, soufflai-je en me rapprochant de lui, craignant pour la vie de mon bébé.

-Je vois que tu connais notre race, sourit-il en ramenant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-_Notre _race ? demandai-je perplexe. Tu n'es pas un vampire, tu as des yeux normaux ! Et tu as la peau chaude !

-Ainsi qu'un cœur qui bat, compléta-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Je le regardai, complètement ahurie par ce qu'il me disait pendant plusieurs secondes, voire minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à pouffer avant de dire :

-Je m'appelle Nahuel et l'enfant que tu portes sera comme moi : A moitié humain, à moitié vampire.

-Je m'appelle Bella… Mais attend, comment sais-tu que je porte l'enfant d'un vampire ?

-Nous étions dans les parages quand tu es arrivée à la réserve indienne et nous avons entendus parler de l'arrivée sur nos terres d'une américaine enceinte du _Libishomen._ Ils programmaient la mort du bébé pour dans quelques jours, je pense que c'est la raison de ta fuite.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer mon enfant ! m'écriai-je.

-Pourtant, tu mourras si tu ne le fais pas, répondit-il, sérieux.

-Alors je mourrais ! dis-je fortement.

La fameuse Huilen parla dans sa langue et Nahuel acquiesça avant qu'elle ne nous quitte à vitesse vampirique.

-Où va-t-elle ?

-Te chercher de quoi te remplir l'estomac.

-Ça ne sert à rien, je n'arrive pas à manger, soufflai-je piteusement en me frottant le visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis persuadé que tu avaleras ce que nous te présenterons.

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire avant de le regarder sous toutes les coutures, heureuse de le voir aussi _humain_ malgré sa nature de vampire.

Edward avait eu tort de condamner notre enfant de peur qu'il soit un monstre. Nahuel était la preuve que j'avais raison, que l'être que je portais était une bénédiction, un miracle et pas une abomination.

-Quel âge as-tu ? questionnai-je.

-Dans les cent cinquante ans environ.

-Wow ! Autant ?

Il sourit en acquiesçant toujours en me regardant chaleureusement.

_Il était plus vieux qu'Edward !_

-Huilen est ta mère ?

-Non, murmura-t-il, la mine triste, les sourcils froncés. Huilen est ma tante, la sœur de ma mère qui est décédée à ma naissance.

-Désolée, soufflai-je. Et ton père ?

-Joham n'est pas une créature sur qui on peut compter, répliqua-t-il durement en fusillant du regard les pauvres arbres derrière moi. Mais tu devrais le savoir.

-Euh… Non, je ne connais pas ton père, désolée.

-Oh, il ne t'a pas donné son nom en s'accouplant avec toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas couché avec ton père ! m'écriai-je, rouge de gêne et de honte.

-Il existe donc d'autres vampires avides d'expérimentations ? rugit-il en serrant ses poings fortement.

-Main non ! contrai-je, choquée. Edward et moi sommes mariés ! On s'aime ! On ne savait pas que c'était possible que je tombe enceinte de lui ! Pour nous, un vampire ne pouvait pas donner la vie.

-Un vampire amoureux d'une humaine ? s'exclama-t-il, surprit. C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant vrai !

Il me vrilla de son regard de teck, scrutateur, comme à l'affut du moindre mensonge de ma part :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu ici, toute seule et pas auprès de ton mari vampire ?

Je baissai la tête avant de dire doucement les mots fatidiques :

-Il voulait tuer le bébé quand il a apprit les risques que je courrais en le gardant. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter alors je me suis enfuie.

-C'est très courageux de ta part, dit-il la gorge nouée. Suicidaire mais courageux. Tu dois beaucoup aimer ton enfant.

-Plus que ma propre vie.

Soudainement, Nahuel pleura, semblant en proie à une grande tristesse et le voir dans cet état me fut insupportable. Alors je le pris délicatement dans mes bras avant de le bercer contre moi.

-Tu me rappelles tellement ma propre mère ! sanglota-t-il tandis que j'essuyais ses larmes.

-Tu te souviens d'elle ?

-Quand j'étais encore dans son ventre, je ressentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait : Sa faim, sa solitude, sa tristesse mais surtout tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Devoir l'éventrer pour sortir d'elle quand j'ai atteins le terme a été horrible car je savais qu'elle mourrait. Je l'ai vu s'éteindre sous mes yeux alors qu'Huilen tentait en vain de la sauver.

_Eventrer ?_ C'est comme ça que le bébé allait sortir ? En m'ouvrant le ventre de ses dents ?

Je m'étais tendue à cette révélation mais me détendis instantanément. Je devais être forte pour consoler Nahuel et pour survivre à la naissance de mon enfant.

Je ne mourrais pas.

-Nahuel ! s'écria une voix quelque peu rauque avant que je ne tourne ma tête et ne vois la fameuse Huilen, inquiète, qui tenait dans ses bras un jaguar mort.

-Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il dans ma langue. Donne l'animal à Bella qu'elle se nourrisse.

La vampire se rapprocha de moi, neutre, avant de poser le jaguar devant moi avant de river son regard, devenu inquiet, vers son neveu qui reprit contenance. Ils commencèrent à parler dans leur langue et je les regardai, complètement fascinée par cette capacité à parler plusieurs dialectes même si je remarquai que la posture de Huilen ainsi que sa façon de regarder Nahuel semblait plutôt désapprobateur.

-Tu devrais boire pendant que c'est encore chaud, sourit le jeune homme en me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Boire ? m'écriai-je, la voix montant dans les aiguës. Mais je ne bois pas de sang ! Je suis une humaine si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué !

-Tu devras en boire pendant ta grossesse, expliqua Huilen en parlant pour la première fois ma langue. Pire, ma sœur, n'a fait qu'en boire pendant qu'elle portait Nahuel et c'est la seule chose qui lui redonnait des forces et qu'elle pouvait d'ailleurs avaler.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût mais en voyant le sérieux qui se dégageait de la femme et les encouragements que m'envoyait silencieusement son neveu, je ne pus m'empêcher de rapprocher ma tête du corps sans vie de l'animal avant de respirer profondément par le nez l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Alors que je m'attendais à être dégoûtée voire, à avoir des nausées, je fus surprise de constater que l'odeur du sang sentait _bon_.

Pire, je me sentais attirée par ce fluide qui s'échappait doucement de l'animal et je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher ma bouche jusqu'à une des jugulaires du jaguar avant que je ne commence à aspirer le liquide vitale qu'il contenait.

Mes instincts prirent le dessus sur moi et c'est complètement repue que je laissais tomber la carcasse vide de sang de mon repas avant que je ne soupire de bien être, complètement rassérénée.

-Alors, tu te sens mieux ? demanda Nahuel, narquoisement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de boire du sang et aimer ça alors que d'habitude, je deviens malade rien qu'en sentant cette odeur de rouille et de sel, soufflai-je, abasourdie.

-C'est le côté vampirique du bébé qui te donne ces envies, ajouta Huilen. Il doit se nourrir de sang pour se développer, il fait donc en sorte d'en recevoir en te transmettant ses besoins.

-C'est incroyable, murmurai-je. Carlisle aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur ce sujet.

-Qui est Carlisle ? interrogea Nahuel qui me regardait tel un petit garçon curieux.

-C'est mon beau-père, le créateur et « père » de mon mari, Edward. Il a une femme, Esmé, et quatre autres enfants : Rosalie et Emmett, qui ont été transformé par lui et Alice et Jasper qui ont rejoint cette famille quelques années plus tard.

-Comment as-tu réussis à vivre auprès de sept vampires ? s'exclama Huilen. Comment as-tu pu même réussir à conquérir le cœur de l'un d'entre nous, sans même parler du fait que tu sois encore vivante et en à peu près bonne santé ?

-Ils sont végétariens, expliquai-je, mais en voyant leurs mines perplexes, j'ajoutai : ils ne boivent que du sang animal et vivent parmi les humains au quotidien. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré Edward au lycée ! Quant au fait que je ne sois toujours pas morte ou gravement blessée, c'est grâce à Edward qui, par amour pour moi, a tout fait pour se maitriser parfaitement malgré les difficultés que l'on a rencontré.

Tout en parlant, je ne cessai de me caresser le ventre en sentant la tristesse que provoquait ma séparation d'Edward revenir au galop sous les souvenirs qui m'assaillirent car j'avais besoin de sentir mon bébé sous ma main, de sentir la raison de ma fuite.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant un mouvement sous ma paume en réponse à ma détresse.

Oui, j'avais fait le bon choix en quittant Edward. Mon bébé en valait la peine.

***OoO***

**.**

Les jours passèrent tandis que je faisais connaissance avec Nahuel et Huilen.

Cette dernière restait toujours autant tendue à mon égard -gardant toujours ses distances- tout en continuant de prendre soin de moi en m'apportant du sang animal. Son neveu, par contre, était constamment collé à moi. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, surtout de moi même si j'apprenais aussi à le connaitre. Je me régalais d'ailleurs des petites anecdotes du jeune homme qui remplissait mon cœur d'espoir sur l'existence de mon enfant.

J'aimais beaucoup Nahuel.

Malgré ses cent cinquante ans, il ressemblait plus à adolescent : Il était plutôt insouciant, curieux, optimiste et complètement investit dans ma grossesse. A croire qu'il s'était donné pour mission de m'épauler au mieux et de tout faire pour que je ne meurs pas pendant la naissance de mon bébé.

Parfois, je croisai son regard triste rivé vers moi et même s'il tentait de le nier, je savais qu'il m'identifiait à sa propre mère et que me sauver lui permettrait d'avancer sur le chemin du pardon qu'il refusait de s'accorder.

J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute si Pire était morte pour lui, qu'elle lui avait donné sa vie par amour tout comme je le ferais pour mon enfant, il restait ancré dans ses positions, se blâmant mentalement, tandis qu'il esquivait mon soutien en se moquant de la montgolfière qui avait élu domicile dans mon ventre.

Car en douze jours, mon ventre avait bien quintuplé de volume. Le bébé grandissait à vitesse grand V et me pompait toute mon énergie. Je restais la plupart du temps allongée, à boire du sang qui me requinquait à peine quelques heures.

Quand je lui posai la question, Nahuel me répondait que j'avais l'air malade, mon visage était tiré, aminci et je le sentais facilement en posant mes mains sur mes joues qui avaient perdu de leur rondeur.

Le pire était les douleurs que me provoquait l'ange qui grandissait en moi. J'avais le ventre noir de contusions en tout genre et les coups qu'il me donnait semblaient presque fracturer mes côtes, me coupant la respiration pendant plusieurs secondes, inquiétant Nahuel.

Mais je m'en moquais.

Si je devais souffrir mille maux pour que mon bébé vive, je les subirais avec le sourire.

La seule chose que je regrettais était la non présence d'Edward.

Souvent, je pensai à lui. Nahuel m'avouait que je le réclamai tout le temps dans mon sommeil où mes cauchemars habituels continuaient de me hanter.

J'aurais aimé avoir son soutien dans cette étape, la dernière peut-être, de ma vie. Que son amour pour moi ne l'ait pas aveuglé et qu'il ait pu considérer mon envie de garder ce petit être qui se développait dans mon ventre au lieu de m'imposer son choix et de réfléchir ensemble aux solutions pour me garder en vie.

J'aurais aimé, non pas qu'il s'extasie –je savais qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'être sachant les risques que j'encourais- mais qu'il accepte mon choix. J'étais, certes, partie sans rien dire, mais je savais qu'il aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser de l'enfant, même si je n'étais pas d'accord, quitte à m'endormir contre mon gré.

Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. Personne au sein des Cullen vers qui me tourner.

Rosalie m'avait raconté son histoire, son envie d'être mère, mais j'étais persuadée que le fait que je sois enceinte –d'un _vampire_- après avoir mal digéré mon désir de vouloir être transformée –ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas puisque selon elle je gâchais mon humanité- l'aurait fait que me détester plus. C'était morbide, mais j'avais aussi peur qu'elle fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que je ne survive pas à l'accouchement et qu'elle me vole mon bébé. Ça me hantait.

Par-dessus tout, j'aurais aimé que Carlisle m'ausculte et veille à ce que le bébé et moi allions bien. Qu'Alice organise de nombreuses sorties shopping pour mon enfant, qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras et me réconforte…

J'arrêtai le cours de mes pensées en sentant mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je ne devais pas penser aux Cullen. Pas après avoir compris qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'aurait aidé face à l'obstination d'Edward à vouloir tuer le fruit de notre amour.

Mon bébé me donna un autre coup et je m'empressai de me caresser le ventre tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortant au petit être qui devait sentir ma peine.

Selon mes sauveurs, le terme de ma grossesse approchait à grand pas, devant même arriver dans deux trois jours, grand maximum, et même si j'étais heureuse, je sentis une boule grossir dans ma gorge, sachant que ma mort n'était pas loin.

J'étais heureuse que Nahuel et Huilen soient partis chasser, ça me laissait tout le loisir d'extérioriser la peine que j'emmagasinais pendant qu'ils étaient auprès de moi et qui ne s'apaisait pas, Edward n'étant pas avec moi.

Puis, mue par ma détresse, je sortis un morceau de papier et un stylo de mon sac et inscrivis quelques mots qui, je savais, allait rameuter les Cullen :

.

_« Alice, je suis avec Huilen._

_Ne l'attaquez pas quand vous la trouverez non loin de la Bolivie, côté Brésil._

_Elle vous mènera à moi._

_Bella. »_

.

Je tentai tant bien que mal à me lever et à marcher quelques mètres afin de poser le message loin de moi et retournai à ma place, un sourire triste aux lèvres en voyant le morceau de papier être pris par un souffle de vent et s'éloigner de moi.

Je savais que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour ma famille de me retrouver car même si Alice ne pouvait nous voir, Nahuel et moi, elle verra Huilen qui chassait toujours seule loin au Nord de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions alors que son neveu restait dans les parages afin de me rapporter de temps en temps du sang animal encore chaud. Et même si Huilen décidait de revenir vers nous, disparaissant ainsi des visions d'Alice, j'étais persuadée que si les Cullen trouvaient le lieu où elle chassait il pourrait la pister par son odeur.

Je m'allongeai de nouveau, prise d'un énorme coup de fatigue tandis que mon corps fut pris de tremblements et frissons. Je sentis le bébé s'agiter dans tous les sens, me faisant mal, avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne me prenne en plein ventre, comme si on me déchirait de l'intérieur.

_Non ! Le terme est arrivé ! Le bébé va sortir alors que je suis toute seule !_

-Pas maintenant, chéri, grinçai-je à bout. Attend encore un peu !

Mais la douleur s'intensifia me faisant crier et cambrer le dos. J'entendais, plus que je sentais, les os de mes côtes se briser sous la pression qu'exerçait mon enfant en voulant sortir de moi.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je souffrais au-delà des mots mais j'arrivai encore à m'inquiéter pour mon bébé, tout en suppliant mentalement Edward de me retrouver le plus vite possible même si je savais qu'il arriverait trop tard.

J'étais condamnée.

J'étais dans un état second, un état où je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur tellement elle était forte.

Ma vision était floue, j'avais du mal à respirer, tous mes muscles étaient engourdis, mes forces m'abandonnèrent et j'étais complètement déconnectée du monde qui m'entourait.

Et pourtant je sentis soudainement quelque chose de chaud contre mon sein.

Mes yeux dévièrent vers cette source de chaleur avec difficulté malgré toute la volonté que je mettais dans le geste : Je savais que je devais voir ce qui était posé contre moi avant de mourir.

_Je devais voir mon bébé._

Voir le chef-d'œuvre qu'Edward et moi avions créés avant que je ne quitte ce monde.

Voir ce pour quoi j'avais sacrifié ma vie.

Ce que je vis me réchauffa le cœur car mon bébé était parfait.

Il avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'Edward, la pâleur de sa peau, son sourire qui –à ma plus grande surprise- possédait déjà de belles et toutes petites dents blanche. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui me marquèrent à jamais : ils étaient identiques aux miennes, d'un marron chocolat intense- et semblaient si vifs malgré son âge !

J'avais l'impression qu'ils sondaient mon âme, que mon enfant me reconnaissait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car c'était sur cette magnifique image que j'allais mourir.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis que je soufflai mes derniers mots :

-Je t'aime, EJ.

_Mon Edward Junior._

Une vive brûlure se fit sentir au niveau du cœur qui battait ses dernières pulsations tandis que mon esprit repassait en boucle les images de mon fils.

Je mourrai heureuse.

.

.

.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Le comportement de Bella face à l'annonce d'Edward de tuer le bébé vous a paru logique quoiqu'un peu **_**impulsive **_**?**

**Avez-vous aimé l'apparition plus prononcée que dans **_**Breaking Dawn**_** de Nahuel et Huilen ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé la fin ? Pas trop dramatique j'espère !**

**D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, Bella ne sait pas de quel sexe est son bébé, je suis juste restée dans l'optique du livre dans lequel elle est persuadée qu'elle a un garçon. Après, si j'ai respecté le choix de Stephenie Meyer ou pas, vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre car une suite (le point de vue d'Edward) est prévue même si je ne sais pas quand je vais la publier (ou si ça vous intéresse) !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, mis en alerte ou en favoris ainsi que de m'avoir laissé des reviews (à ceux qui en écrivent) ! Ça me touche de voir que ce que mon imagination produit, plait (ou pas) à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire mes écrits^^**

**Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à bientôt sur mes autres fictions en cours ou OS !**

**Katty**

.


	2. Chapitre 2 Point de vue d'Edward

.

Parce que je suis sympa, voici la suite de mon histoire ! Je reprends le point de vue de Bella, mais de celui d'Edward. La discussion avec Kaure a donc bien eu lieu même si je vais débuter ce nouveau chapitre avec les pensées de notre vampire préféré à l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella…

J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

_._

.

_« Je tentai de déglutir. Sans résultat. A la place, je ramassai la petite boite bleue de tampons et la lui tendis sans rien dire. Il me contempla, ahuri._

_-Tu essayes de mettre les malaises sur le compte de tes règles ?_

_-Non, Edward, parvins-je à balbutier. J'essaye juste de te dire que j'ai cinq jours de retard._

_Ses traits ne changèrent pas, à croire que je n'avais pas parlé._

_-A la réflexion, ce n'est sûrement pas une intoxication alimentaire._

_Il ne broncha pas. Il s'était muré en statue._

_-Les rêves, marmonnai-je. Ce sommeil abrutissant. Les larmes. Cette boulimie. Oh ! Oh ! _Oh !

_Edward était de glace, comme s'il ne me voyait plus. Par instinct, presque involontairement, je portai la main à mon ventre._

_-Oh ! couinai-je une fois encore._

_Je bondis sur mes pieds, échappant aux bras inertes d'Edward. Ne m'étant pas changée, j'arborai toujours la camisole et le short que j'avais mis pour dormir. Ecartant le tissu bleu, j'examinai mon estomac._

_-Impossible ! chuchotai-je. »_

~Breaking Dawn, chapitre 7 « Surprise ! »

.

.

.

**Breaking Sunset**

.

.

**EPOV :**

.

C'était impossible.

Bella ne pouvait pas être… _Enceinte_.

C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Surréaliste.

Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Et pourtant…

Bella disait être enceinte.

Non, Bella _était_ enceinte.

Si les symptômes qu'elle avait n'étaient pas assez révélateurs, la petite bosse qu'elle avait au niveau de son ventre, qui croissait de jours en jours et que je voyais _trop _nettement quand elle se déshabillait ou revêtait des hauts en tout genre était assez explicite.

Seulement, et ce, même avec mes capacités vampiriques qui me permettaient d'avoir un cerveau plus développé qu'un simple humain, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pire à l'accepter.

C'était inconcevable.

Bella ne pouvait pas être à nouveau mise en danger à cause de moi. De ce que j'étais.

Et pourtant ce fut le cas, _encore une fois_.

Alice ne pouvait plus la voir dans ses visions et ce fait me rendait encore plus fou et pressé de rentrer à Forks pour qu'on se débarrasse de cette _chose_, qui, j'en étais persuadé, allait tuer ma Bella.

_Tuer ma Bella._

Non ! Je n'allais pas le laisser faire ! Je ne la perdrais pas ! Pas après James, mon départ, les Volturi, les nouveau-nés, Victoria et Jacob.

Pas maintenant que nous étions enfin mariés.

Pas maintenant que j'avais accepté de la transformer et de l'avoir auprès de moi pour l'éternité.

Pas à cause de moi et de mon inconscience.

Parce que tous les malheurs qu'avait vécus ma Bella venaient de moi.

C'était ma faute.

Encore et toujours.

Comment avais-je pu croire que rester à ses côtés allaient la maintenir plus vivante qu'à mon départ quelque mois plus tôt ?

J'avais commis l'erreur de trop en cédant à Bella, non, à mes _pulsions_ qui me la faisaient désirer trop. Bella, elle, n'y était pour rien.

Elle était si belle, si sensuelle et notre première nuit sur l'ile était parfaite que je n'avais pas pu résister à un énième défilé de lingerie sexy, mon envie d'elle étant arrivée à son paroxysme, incontrôlable.

Et puis le fait que je ne l'avais plus blessé m'avait rassuré et libéré et ce fut là mon erreur la plus fatale.

Cette fois-ci, j'allais la perdre pour de bon si on laissait cette _chose _grandir en elle sans rien faire.

Il devait mourir !

C'était soi _ça_ soit ma Bella et le choix entre les deux était très vite fait !

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans mon amour.

C'était impossible.

Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses se détériorer aussi rapidement ?

Le monstre qui grandissait en Bella allait m'enlever l'amour de mon éternité.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement vu la nature de son père.

_Un vampire._

Le prédateur ultime des humains.

La mort n'était que l'issue finale, j'en étais persuadé et même Carlisle -que j'avais eu au téléphone après être sorti de ma léthargie- pensait que Bella ne survivrait pas à la grossesse.

Il me mettait en évidence la terreur que les bébés vampires avaient provoqués par le passé, leur incapacité à se contrôler, à être encore plus sanguinaire que des vampires matures.

A chaque mot qui parvint à mon oreille, je sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux, ma rage envers cette _chose_ qui souillait Bella et ma détermination sur ce que j'avais déjà décidé de faire prendre de l'ampleur.

Et je fus encore plus résolu à voir cette _chose_ mourir après les révélations de Kaure.

Elle m'avait raconté comment le _Libishomen_ séduisait de belles humaines avant d'avoir des rapports sexuelles avec elles, s'en servant uniquement dans le but d'assouvir leurs besoins primaires et de créer une nouvelle race de vampires hybrides.

Aucune d'elles n'étaient retrouvées vivantes.

Seuls leurs corps vidés de leur sang et complètement déchiquetés au niveau du ventre étaient la preuve de la souffrance qu'elles avaient subis.

Kaure insistait sur le fait de tuer le fœtus avant qu'il ne naisse, appuyant de ce fait ma décision de faire subir à ma Bella un avortement à notre arrivée à Forks.

Tout était préparé –je m'y employais depuis que j'avais découvert la grossesse de mon ange- il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre le début de soirée pour qu'on puisse retourner à Rio sans que le soleil ne me découvre aux autres humains.

Je remarquai que ça faisait des heures que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, que Kaure était partie après que Bella l'ait raccompagnée à la porte d'entrée et je culpabilisais en me rendant compte que j'avais délaissé ma femme. Alors je décidai de le retrouver et de la rassurer sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Sauf que le silence qui m'entourait m'arrêta dans mon élan.

J'étais pourtant habitué par l'absence de pensées dans ma tête –hormis les miennes, bien évidemment- quand je me trouvais seul avec mon ange sauf que là, le silence était aussi d'une autre nature : A part le bruit des vagues, des oiseaux aux alentours, il était _total_.

Pas de respiration.

Pas de battements de cœur.

Je me figeai, pensant de suite que la chose devait avoir fait du mal à ma Bella, pire, qu'il l'avait déjà tué pendant mon inattention.

Je partis à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre bleue mais je fus surpris de ne pas trouver ma femme alors je visitai chaque pièce de la maison afin de la trouver, en vain.

La panique monta en crescendo en moi, me rendant complètement paranoïaque, fou et ce fut pire quand je découvris un morceau de papier posé sur l'îlot central de la cuisine :

.

_« Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien te dire mais te quitter est la seule solution :_

_Je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi et te voir tuer notre –mon- bébé !_

_Je l'aime autant que je t'aime, comprends-moi…_

_Bella »_

.

Non.

Pas ça.

Bella ne pouvait pas être partie.

Bella ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté.

Pas pour sauver cette _chose_ immonde qui grandissait en elle.

Je paniquai vraiment, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, de suffoquer alors que mon cœur mort semblait revivre sous la douleur qui l'étreignait trop douloureusement.

J'avais besoin de Bella, de ma femme auprès de moi.

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte tout de suite, mais je pleurai sans larme, allongé en position fœtale, scandant sans cesse le nom de mon amour.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre maintenant.

_S'il vous plait, ne me l'arrachez pas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas par ma faute !_

-BELLA ! hurlai-je afin d'extérioriser ma peine.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer et, prit d'un fol espoir, je m'en emparai vivement et décrochai sans même regarder l'écran pour voir qui m'appelait :

-Bella ? m'exclamai-je, vivement.

-Non, Edward. C'est Carlisle.

Je m'effondrai en proie au désespoir.

Pourquoi Bella m'appellerait alors qu'elle m'avait fuit ?

Je l'avais définitivement perdu.

-Alice nous a avertit que Bella avait quitté l'île, annonça-t-il. Nous partons de suite pour le Brésil, nous serons là le plus vite possible.

Je ne dis rien, ça ne servait à rien. Nous ne pouvions pas retrouver Bella, Alice ne pouvait pas la voir dans ses visions.

-Nous la retrouverons, fils, dit Carlisle, déterminé, semblant deviner mes pensées avant de raccrocher.

Je ne vis même pas le temps passé –un comble pour un vampire qui trouvait habituellement le temps long- trop pris par ma détresse. Heureusement, très tôt le lendemain matin je réussis à retourner sur le continent afin de retrouver ma famille qui m'attendait au port de Rio de Janeiro.

Tout le monde sembla compatir à ma douleur, même si Jasper préféra rester éloigné de moi afin de ne pas trop la ressentir mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, trop pris dans mes propres pensées et émotions.

J'étais complètement hermétique à ce qui m'entourait.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne vis pas venir la gifle de Rosalie avant que ma tête ne soit tournée vers la droite, sous le choc de l'impact.

-Rose ! s'écria Esmé, choquée.

Sauf que Rosalie s'en moquait bien des réprimandes, sa fureur était au-dessus de ça :

-Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'oser penser vouloir tuer un innocent ? rugit-elle avant de s'élancer sur moi pour me ruer de coups mais Emmett la ceintura de ses bras puissants, la retenant contre lui. Sal monstre ! Je suis heureuse que Bella t'aie quitté ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

-Entre la vie de Bella ou celle de cette _chose _qui grandit en elle et qui va la tuer, le choix est vite fait !

_Qu'elle meurt ! Moi, je m'occuperais du bébé comme si c'était le mien !_ pensa-t-elle, hargneusement malgré l'espoir qui grandissait en elle.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça, tu m'entends ? hurlai-je alors que Carlisle et Jasper m'empêchèrent tout deux de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui arracher la tête. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais toi tu es une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt ! Je te préviens, si Bella meurt, le_ bébé auquel tu tiens tant_, crachai-je comme si c'était une insulte, le suivra de près, je t'en fais la promesse ! Jamais je ne permettrais une telle ignominie vivre sur la mort de ma femme !

_Pas si je le trouve en premier ! _(Rosalie)

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dis-je, menaçant.

Parce que si Bella meurt, je ferais tout pour qu'il le soit aussi, même si je devais traquer ma propre sœur et me mettre toute la famille à dos pour arriver à mes fins.

_Et ensuite, je rejoindrais ma femme dans l'au-delà._

Nous avions décidés de nous séparer : Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett d'un côté, Jasper, Alice et moi d'un autre. Cette solution avait été imposée par mon frère militaire avec l'accord de mon père surtout parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter Rose et ses pensées : Elle imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables sur sa première rencontre avec la _chose_, et dans chacun d'entre eux, ma Bella était morte.

Non, elle _voulait_ la voir morte et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

C'est ainsi que nous partions en chasse. Nous traquions chaque piste que nous trouvions, analysions tout dans les moindres détails, sans rien trouver.

Les visions d'Alice ne nous aidaient pas, comme tout ce qui touchait à Bella était floue pour ma sœur et même si Jasper avait eu la brillante idée de se servir de ce défaut pour nous diriger, nous ne trouvions pas ma femme.

Au bout de plusieurs jours de recherches sur Kaure, nous tombions sur une tribu indienne qui s'inquiétait pour le sort d'une jeune humaine, enceinte du _Libishomen,_ tout en craignant la menace qu'elle portait dans son ventre.

Nous nous étions précipités aux abords de la réserve mais apparemment, Bella n'était plus avec eux. Cependant, j'étais persuadé, grâce aux révélations que le Chef de Tribu m'avaient données par l'intermédiaire de ses pensées, qu'elle avait séjourné chez eux et avait fuit avant qu'ils ne puissent procéder à un avortement et tuer la _chose._

Nous avions donc une piste -même si elle était déjà bien froide- alors nous n'avions pas perdu plusieurs jours pour rien comme je le craignais.

Car oui, j'espérai toujours retrouver Bella vivante, pouvoir la sauver du monstre qui grandissait en elle. C'était d'ailleurs ma détermination qui me maintenait debout, qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans une dépression, dans ma culpabilité pourtant grandissante, et me rendait complètement opérationnel.

J'avais embrassé ma part vampirique afin de mieux me servir de ses aptitudes et de son instinct de chasse.

Je traquai sa trace, tout en ne chassant pas. Je n'en éprouvai ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Je n'avais, en plus, pas de temps à perdre à boire du sang alors que ma femme était mourante.

Le sang n'était rien face à sa vie car sans elle, je mourrais.

Une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir dans l'air avant qu'un énorme loup au pelage roux n'apparaisse, suivit de près par deux loups plus petits mais toujours imposants.

-Jacob, Seth, Leah, saluai-je, les reconnaissant facilement.

Jacob redevint humain alors que le plus jeune des Clearwater me répondit chaleureusement par pensée tandis que sa sœur montrait ses crocs, par peur que je ne m'attaque à lui :

-Bonjour Jacob, sourit Alice même si je savais, par ses pensées, qu'elle était inquiète par sa présence qui avait perturbé son don et donc nos recherches.

-Où est Bella ? demanda-t-il, sans préambule, après avoir revêtu son short tout en me vrillant d'un regard noir.

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit Jasper qui diffusait des ondes de calme sur nous afin de calmer les tensions qui s'élevait de deux des loups. Nous sommes en train de la rechercher.

-Alors c'est vraiment elle l'humaine dont nous parlait Aryaman, murmura-t-il, envahit par la tristesse.

_Qui est Aryaman ? _me demanda Alice par ses pensées.

-C'est le Chef de la tribu indienne où Bella s'est arrêtée, expliquai-je.

_La rage est en train de s'emparer de Jacob, _pensa Jasper, _je commence à avoir du mal à la canaliser._

-Je ne voulais pas y croire, rumina-t-il entre ses dents. Le départ précipité du reste du clan nous a mit la puce à l'oreille, m'a fait poser des questions quant au lien avec ce qui se passait en Amérique du Sud et Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne _voulais _pas y croire. Mais c'est la vérité : Bella a couché avec un vampire, en est tombée enceinte !

Je voyais dans ses pensées toutes les interrogations qui lui avaient traversés l'esprit. Son retour à Forks alors qu'il était au fin fond du Canada. Les appels à l'aide de la réserve d'Aryaman comme ce dernier savait que les Quilleutes pouvaient se transformer en loup pour affronter des vampires. Sa peur croissante de connaitre l'identité de celle qui attendait l'enfant du _Libishomen_, effrayé qu'il s'agisse de Bella, connaissant la destination de notre lune de miel...

_Elle ne t'appartient pas, Jacob, _pensa-t-il en nous imaginant, ma femme et moi faire l'amour. _Elle ne l'a jamais été._

Et cette constatation le rendait malade de jalousie, faisant grimper d'un autre cran sa rage qui atteignit son paroxysme :

-C'est à cause de toi que Bella va mourir ! cria le jeune loup, prêt à me sauter dessus ! Tu mériterais de pourrir en enfer ! Sal ordure ! Monstre !

_Moi, je l'aurais protégé ! Elle aurait pu avoir des enfants sans y laisser sa vie dans l'accouchement ! Avec moi, elle aurait pu être heureuse ! Je l'aurais aimé sans qu'elle n'en souffre !_

Seth et Leah se postèrent devant lui afin de le retenir leur ami alors que ma détresse commençait à reprendre le dessus sur ma détermination à sauver Bella.

Je ne savais même pas quoi dire pour calmer le jeune loup car je savais que quoi qu'il puisse sortir de ma bouche, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation : Pour Jacob, j'étais –à raison- le fautif et Bella, condamnée à mourir.

-Ça suffit ! dit Jasper en haussant le ton tout en lançant une puissante onde de calme qui nous détendit tous. Nous avons besoin de retrouver Bella le plus rapidement possible ! continua-t-il fortement, à la manière d'un commandant qui gère son équipe. Et pour y arriver plus efficacement, je suggère une nouvelle alliance entre nos deux clans !

Seth et Leah, toujours en loup, tournèrent leur regard vers leur chef, attendant sa décision et c'est à ce moment là que je vis dans leurs pensées que ce dernier était leur Alpha. Si je comprenais bien ce que je voyais dans leurs têtes, ils s'étaient tout trois détachés de Sam Uley qui avait refusé de venir en aide à la tribu d'Aryaman, ne voulant s'occuper d'un fléau qui ne les touchait pas directement.

Et ça, Jacob ne l'avait pas accepté : Les Quilleutes étaient des Protecteurs, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas aider ceux qui leur demandaient du secours. Il s'était alors détaché de la meute et en a créer une nouvelle involontairement que Seth -puis Leah- s'était empressé de rejoindre, désireux de protéger leurs prochains, qui qu'ils soient.

_Jacob est un bon Alpha_, pensa Seth qui s'était remémoré –à mon attention- ce qu'il s'était passé à La Push_, je sais qu'il prendra la bonne décision malgré son ressentiment envers les vampires._

-D'accord, soupira Jacob, mais on reste séparé ! On élargira ainsi notre champ de recherche.

Jasper acquiesça :

-Rapport toutes les trois heures, ajouta-t-il.

Et c'est comme ça que nous traquions à nouveau ma femme et il fallait bien l'avouer, ça allait beaucoup plus vite avec les loups.

Grâce à eux, nous avions eu des nouvelles du groupe de Carlisle qui, à mon plus grand soulagement, n'avançait pas beaucoup. Mais surtout, ils nous ont avertis qu'un vampire trainait dans les parages. Un vampire que ni les Quilleutes, ni nous, n'arrivions à mettre la main dessus, comme il brouillait les pistes.

Et savoir qu'un de nos congénères se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où on supposait que Bella était me rendit complètement instable, tellement j'étais angoissé.

Un après-midi, j'eus même l'impression que mon cœur se brisait dans ma poitrine et c'est là que je compris que Bella était en danger de mort.

Je ne sus comment mais j'avais l'impression de savoir où aller, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un me montrait la voie si je faisais attention à mon environnement.

Mes yeux onyx scannèrent alors les environs avant que mon instinct ne me dise d'aller plus au sud.

Sans même prévenir Jasper ou Alice, je m'élançai dans cette direction, persuadé, je ne sais comment, que j'y trouverais ma Bella.

Ma raison me criait que je me trompais de direction, que Bella n'aurait jamais pu se rendre aussi loin de la réserve d'Aryaman, mais mon cœur me soufflait que j'étais sur la bonne voie, que Bella avait très bien pu se faire aider par quelqu'un, comme Kaure, quelques jours auparavant.

Et c'est là que je la sentis.

Une légère effluve de sa tentatrice odeur.

Je me figeai net avant d'en rechercher la source puis mes yeux tombèrent sur un morceau de papier qui voletait vers moi, comme si son contenue m'était destiné.

Je m'empressai de le ramasser et de l'ouvrir et fus pris d'un immense soulagement en reconnaissant l'écriture de ma femme :

.

_« Alice, je suis avec Huilen._

_Ne l'attaquez pas quand vous la trouverez non loin de la Bolivie, côté Brésil._

_Elle vous mènera à moi._

_Bella. »_

.

La Bolivie ?

Bon sang, jamais nous n'aurions pensés qu'elle puisse être aussi loin d'où le reste de ma famille était. Mon instinct m'avait bien conseillé en me disant d'aller vers le sud car maintenant, je me trouvais non loin d'elle. Il me suffisait de dévier ma direction vers l'ouest.

Mais avant toute chose, j'attrapais mon téléphone et appelai ma voyante de sœur :

-Nous sommes déjà en route, Edward répondit-elle. J'ai réussis à pister sa position même si elle disparait de mes visions de temps en temps.

-C'est un vampire ? demandai-je, inquiet.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, et non végétarien. J'ignore pourquoi elle n'a pas tué Bella, mais nous comptons lui poser la question quand nous mettrons la main dessus.

-Ok, je continue mes recherches, avertissez les Quilleutes mais faites en sorte qu'ils restent centrés sur cette Huilen et pas sur Bella tant que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

-Pas de soucis. Prends soin de toi.

Je raccrochai sans rien dire de plus, avide de m'élancer vers l'ouest, à la recherche de ma Bella, sentant toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas, que les heures de ma femme étaient comptées.

Sa fragrance, que portait son message récemment découvert, trainait encore dans l'air alors je le suivis, accélérant encore la cadence de ma course déjà au maximum.

La soif et mon besoin irrépressible de sauver mon amour du monstre qui vivait en elle me donnaient des ailes, laissant de côté toutes les interrogations qui tournoyaient malgré tout dans mon esprit vampirique et qui concernait l'implication d'un vampire dans le « _sauvetage_ » de Bella.

Mon espoir grandissait au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres me séparant de mon ange se raccourcirent et que son odeur devint de plus en plus forte.

Espoir qui fut remplacé par une terreur absolue quand je perçu enfin des pensées d'une personne proche de ma femme, des pensées qui ne pouvait venir que d'une seule _personne _: Le bébé. Le monstre qui tuait Bella.

Car je voyais dans sa tête le regard remplis d'amour et de tendresse que Bella lui adressait. Et malgré son teint blafard, la sueur qui perlait sa peau et collait ses cheveux sur son visage, la situation entière, je ne pus que la trouver encore plus belle avec son sourire éblouissant.

_-Je t'aime, EJ, _dit-elle avec conviction, ses yeux brillants de larmes_._

_T'aime, maman_, pensa le bébé alors que je voyais dans sa tête tout l'amour qu'il portait à Bella.

Et le choc qui me serra le cœur me fit souffrir mille maux : Comment avais-je pu haïr ce bébé qui aimait ma femme ? A en croire ses pensées, il ne voulait pas lui infliger toutes ses douleurs mais sa croissance accélérée ne pouvait pas être maitrisée.

Je me sentis misérable d'avoir eu une réaction aussi excessive, de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'en discuter avec Bella au lieu de la mettre au pied du mur sans même savoir ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de sa grossesse.

Tout aurait pu être différent.

Bella n'aurait pas eu à me fuir et à risquer sa vie en pleine forêt.

J'aurais pu l'épauler comme j'aurais dû le faire.

Au lieu de ça, la femme que j'aimais plus que tout souffrait, était sur le point de mourir.

Je repris la course afin de tenter de la sauver quand le rythme de mes pensées fut troublé par une exclamation du bébé qui constata que le cœur de Bella ne battait plus.

Non !

Pas maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé !

J'entendis les pleurs du bébé et je vis très vite, arrivé enfin à destination, qu'il avait pressé sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Bella !

Je m'agenouillai auprès d'elle et vérifiai rapidement si elle respirait ou non, tentant d'ignorer son ventre déchiqueté et tout ce sang tentant qui m'appelait à lui.

Pris de panique face au silence complet qui se dégageait de ma femme, je pris délicatement le bébé sans même le regarder afin de me laisser le plus de place possible pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Mais à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ? Bella ne pouvait pas rester en vie humaine avec tous les dégâts physiques qu'elle avait subit et je ne pouvais pas la mordre afin de la transformer en vampire sans arrêter sa réanimation comme j'avais besoin que son cœur batte pour qu'elle puisse devenir l'une des nôtres.

J'étais piégé.

Bella était condamnée à mourir.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, sanglotai-je en continuant le massage cardiaque, priant pour qu'Alice arrive le plus rapidement possible. Reste avec moi, mon amour ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Reviens-moi ! Je t'en supplie !

Je sentis ses côtes craquer sous la force de mes mains et j'en vins à me haïr pour tout ce que j'avais pu infliger à celle que j'étais censé protéger, aimer, chérir. A mon statut de vampire qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation déjà critique.

Je n'avais fais que la briser, je n'étais bon qu'à ça.

Les pleurs du bébé redoublèrent et je ne pus empêcher ma détresse prendre le dessus sur moi.

Bella était morte.

Et je mourrai à mon tour alors que je continuai mon massage cardiaque, incapable de la laisser me quitter.

.

.

.

**The End or not The End ?**

**Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !^^ **

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensés de cette deuxième partie ? Pas trop déprimante j'espère ?**

**Alors une troisième partie est prévue, d'un autre point de vue (et oui, surprise ! même si moi-même j'hésite encore qui choisir pour la petite suite !) et cette fois-ci, promit, on saura si le bébé est une fille comme dans le livre ou un garçon comme le croyais Bella et si cette dernière est vraiment morte !**

**Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai écris trois petits OS pour le concours du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon -sur lequel je suis modératrice :**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/7569817/1/Les_declarations_du_Star_People**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/7569812/1/Jasper_fait_sa_demande**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/7569803/1/Quand_Aro_sennuie**

**Lien sur mon profil ou enlever les crochets, si vous faites un copier/coller des adresses ci-dessus !**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt sur mes fictions en cours !**

**Katty**


End file.
